ONE MINUTE MELEE: Fox McCloud vs. Luke Skywalker
Fox McCloud vs. Luke Skywalker 'is a One Minute Melee created by AgentHoxton. Description ''One Minute Melee time! It's Star Fox vs. Star Wars as the leader of the Star Fox commandos and the famous jedi prodigy go head-to-head! Interlude '''TWO FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS! ONE MINUTE MELEE! (Press Start) The menu is brought up with the announcer declaring "Select your character!" From the main menu, the P1 character select icon goes over Fox McCloud's, and P2's goes over Luke Skywalker's. Fight! An Arwing is seen flying over the surface of the planet Tatooine before it slows down and lands on the ground, coming to a halt. From the cockpit emerges the leader of the Star Fox commandos, Fox McCloud. He gets out his blaster pistol and points it around, scanning the vicinity for enemies before he lowers it and begins to run around, exploring the planet. He jumps over some rocky structures before coming across the jedi legend Luke Skywalker, wandering the planet similarly. He suddenly turned and spotted Fox, and drew his lightsaber, the blade expanding. "Back down!" Luke commanded. Fox got into a fighting pose. "Hey, I'm not here for trouble..." Fox groaned. THIS OUGHT TO BE A MATCH TO REMEMBER! GO! Fox and Luke run at each other as Fox readies a kick into Luke's chest. Luke tries to swing his lightsaber down on Fox, but the Star Fox leader uses a Fox Illusion to get past him and drop kicks the Jedi legend. Luke tumbles across the ground before getting back to his feet, throwing his lightsaber at Fox. Before the lightsaber hits Fox, however, he activates his reflector, sending the lightsaber into the air, which Luke leaps up to catch. All the while, Fox charges up a shot on his blaster pistol, taking careful aim at the Jedi before it finishes charging and fires. Luke swings his lightsaber to dissipate the shot, before trying to land on the fox and slice him apart with his lightsaber. Fox, however, rolls out of the way before he does so and charges up the Fire Fox. "Fire!" Fox yelled as he charged in a fireball at Luke, but he uses The Force to launch Fox away, sending him across the ground before skidding to a halt. Fox then equips his booster pack, taking off into the air and bombarding the Jedi with multiple blaster shots, all of which Luke uses his lightsaber to block. He suddenly dives straight onto Luke, knocking him to the floor and knocking his lightsaber away. He then grabs Luke, pulling him up and sending him into a ruthless combo of kicks of punches. However, Luke manages to block one punch and uses the Force to get his lightsaber back, attempting to slice Fox in two. However, Fox jumps back, though the lightsaber successfully destroys his booster back in the process. Fox grimaced. He realised he had to end this now. He quickly runs up to Luke, who throws his lightsaber at him again. This time, the Star Fox leader dodges the blade and grabs the handle of the beam weapon, before kicking Luke into the air, charging up a fully-charged shot on his blaster pistol. He fires, sending a powerful blast into the Jedi's chest before running up and stabbing Luke straight through the chest with his lightsaber. K.O! Fox lingered for a few seconds before withdrawing the lightsaber from the Jedi, walking away. He walks back to his Arwing, before contacting HQ with his headset. "This is Fox. Returning to base." He told them, before deactivating the lightsaber and jumping into his Arwing. Before long, the Arwing lifted into the air and took off, ready to return back to the Great Fox. Boy, did Fox have a lot to tell his team. THIS MELEE'S VICTORY GOES TO... FOX MCCLOUD! Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:'Human vs Creature' themed One Minute Melees Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:AgentHoxton Category:'Hero Vs. Hero' themed ONE MINUTE MELEEs Category:Video Games vs Movies themed One Minute Melees Category:Nintendo vs Disney Category:Gun vs Sword themed One Minute Melee Category:Science Fiction themed One Minute Melees Category:Protagonist themed One Minute Melees